


the perks of being a teacher-boy

by hanjingyi (notbadbrat)



Series: ereri summer week 2017 [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, College AU, College Professor!Eren, M/M, student!levi, teacher/student au, written for 'ereri summer week 2017'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 09:18:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16851358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notbadbrat/pseuds/hanjingyi
Summary: *whispers* still 'ereri summer week' guys, also, I love teacher/student au.





	the perks of being a teacher-boy

**Author's Note:**

> *whispers* still 'ereri summer week' guys, also, I love teacher/student au.

Holydays were always welcomed, but that year in particular they couldn’t have been sweeter than in any other time in his college career.    
  
He usually didn’t move anywhere for the occasion -the dorms remained open and his house back in Trost mostly empty since he and his sister had been old enough to stay on their own. Now, the worst part of his friends had already abandoned the field to migrate back to their families. No Hanji, no Isabel, no Erwin -and that meant PCQ, damn Izzy for twisting his mind with those atrocious acronym. Peace. Calm. Quietness.  
  
Farlan still had work and thus couldn’t follow her to her parents’ house, so the both of them were stuck together for the rest of the year.   
  
Or so his friends believed. They didn’t know much about Levi’s plans, just that he was probably going to spend his free time between the library and his room, maybe to the bar where Farlan worked, too -Isabel had ordered her boyfriend to drag their mutual friend out of his dorm-hole any time he could-, but they were up for a surprise.  
  
Levi was, in fact, packing what he needed to spend his holydays elsewhere. He had waited specifically for them to be gone before delivering the news, so not to be present when hell would inevitably break loose. His phone kept dinging with incoming messages, and he simply checked his bag and stuff before deeming himself ready to go.  
  
He closed the door to his room with the key and descended the staircase, heading to the reception desk and nodding at Riko’s way.  
  
“I thought you were going to stay here. Going home, in the end?”  
  
“No. I’ll be in town, just not here.”  
  
“Mmh. Suspicious.”  
  
Levi rolled his eyes and didn’t offer a reply. Instead, he left his key on the desk and made his farewells, turning and exiting the building.  
  
He tightened almost immediately his hold on his scarf, shivering slightly. Winter was a bitch, and it came as a typhoon that year (it was probably worst there than in  _Winterfell_ , Jon Snow be damned), without giving people in the little Stohess time to adjust to the hard and sudden weather. Levi liked this season of the year, but only when he wasn’t forced to face it -preferably in his warm room, with a cup of tea and a book. He saw a bench and sat down, arranging his bag next to him and waiting for his lift to come. Looking down at the phone in his hand, he checked the group chat and got comfortable for what was to come.  
  
**Shit for brains [09:27]  
** Why our leprechaun is not answering?!?!?!  
  
**Shit fro brains [09:27]  
** Do you think he got lost in the city?!?! Maybe he is inside a snowman and some kid is keeping him prisoner!!  
  
**Shit for brains [09:27]  
** Squad Levi to the rescueeee  
  
**Red pigtails [09:27]  
** Hanji! Stop calling him that! You know how annoying he gets! He is going to be fine!  
  
**Shit for brains [09:28]  
** Buuuuuuuut  
  
**Red pigtails [09:29]  
** No. He can take care of himself.  
  
**Red pigtails [09:29]  
** More or less.  
  
**Red pigtails [09:29]  
** How is the Christmas tree’s decoration challenge turning out?  
  
**Shit for brains [09:30]  
** I know what you’re doing, Izzy.  
  
**Shit for brains [09:30]  
** Stop trying to manipulate my attention.  
  
**Shit for brains [09:30]  
** Now.  
  
**Shit for brains [09:30]  
** IT’S GREAT!! You should see it! Never has a Christmas tree had more photos hanging down from its branches than this! It’s beautiful! So many Erwin’s and Levi’s and Izzy’s and Farlan’s, you’re all so cute!!  
  
**Red pigtails [09:31]  
** Well, I guess you won.  
  
**Shit for brains [09:31]  
**Damn hell I did! 

  
Levi was not sure what he was reading, really. How were they his friends he still didn’t know.

 **  
**Red pigtails [09:31]  
You should send us a photo!

 **Shit for brains [09:32]  
**I will when I’ll get home!

 **Shit for brains [09:41]  
**Do you think Farlan is with Levi already?

 **Red pigtails [09:43]  
**Hanji!! Stop torturing him!

 **Shit for brains [09:43]  
**I’m not “torturing him”, I’m worried!

 **Red pigtails [09:43]  
**We know you, you don’t just “get worried” over Levi.

 **Shit for brains [09:43]  
**But he is going to be  _alone_!  _For Christmas!_

 **Red pigtails [09:43]  
**Uuh…

 **Shit for brains [09:44]  
**Yes!! UUUH!!

 **Red pigtails [09:44]  
**Now I’m feeling like a shitty friend.

 **Shit for brains [09:45]  
**THAT’S WHAT I WAS TALKING ABOUT

 **Shit for brains [09:45]  
**WHAT HAVE WE DONNNNNNNNEEEEEEE

 **Levi [09:45]  
**I can hear your screams from here

 **Shit for brains [09:45]  
**LEVI!! MY BEAUTIFUL LITTLE DORK!!

 **Red pigtails [09:45]  
**Ehi there, big bro! We were talking about you!

 **Levi [09:46]  
**Yeah, I can tell

 **Red pigtails [09:46]  
**Sorry, you know how Hanji gets…

 **Shit for brains [09:46]  
**LEVI!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING

 **Shit for brains [09:46]  
**ARE YOU ALONE

 **Shit for brains [09:46]  
**IS EVERYTHING OKAY?!

 **Levi [09:47]  
**Yes, HANJI, please stop whining

 **Levi [09:47]  
**Actually

 **Levi [09:47]  
**I’m waiting for someone to pick me up

 **Red pigtails [09:47]  
**What

 **Shit for brains [09:47]  
**WHAT

 **Shit for brains [09:47]  
**WHAT

 **Shit for b** **rains [09:47]  
**EXPLAAAAIN

 **Shit for brains [09:47]**  
OR ELSE I’LL BE YOUR PERSONAL DALEK

 **Red pigtails [09:47]  
**It can’t be Farlan, he is working

 **Levi [09:47]  
**It’s not Farlan

 **Red pigtails [09:47]  
**So

 **Red pigtails [09:48]  
**Big bro?

 **Red pigtails [09:49]  
**Levi?

 **Shit for brains [09:51]  
**LEVI I SWEAR TO GID IF YOU DON’T ANSWER I’M GOING TO GO BACK YO THE DORMS AND SPIT ON YOUR BED

 **Levi [09:52]  
**Jesus, you’re disgusting. I was on the phone.

 **Levi [09:52]  
**And watch you typing, moron. I’m going to spend the holydays with Eren

 **Shit for brains [09:52]  
**EREN? EREN, WHO’S EREN

 **Red pigtails [09:52]  
**Omg you didN’T

 **Shit for brains [09:52]  
**WHO’S EREN

 **Shit for brains [09:52]  
**I’M FEELING LEFT BEHIND

 **Shit for brains [09:52]  
**IS HE YOUR BOYFRIEND

 **Shit for brains [09:53]  
**LEVI IS HE YOUR BOYFRIEND

 **Shit for brains [09:53]  
**I’M SO GOING TO SPIT PN YOUR BED

 **Shit for brains [09:53]  
**ON* 

 **Red pigtails [09:53]  
**Levi tell me you didn’t

 **Red pigtails [09:53]  
**I thought you were jocking!!

 **Shit for brains [09:53]  
**EXPLAIN NOW I’M GOING MAD HERE

 **Red pigtails [09:53]  
**Eren as in Professor Jaeger

 **Red pigtails [09:53]  
**He told me he was going to confess but

 **Red pigtails [09:54]  
**I didn’t think he was for real!!!!! 

 **Shit for brains [09:54]  
**OH MY GGGGGGGGGGGOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDD

 **Shit for brains [09:54]  
**YOU. DIDN’T.

 **Caterpies [09:54]  
**What’s going on here?

 **Shit for brains [09:54]  
**ERWIN

 **Shit for brains [09:54]  
**THANK GOD

 **Shit for brains [09:54]  
**SDKGPOSJKDPOGJHSR

 **Red pigtails [09:54]  
**I feel betrayed

 **Shit for brains [09:54]  
**LEVI IS GOING TO SPEBD THE HOLUDAYS WITH HIS PEOFESSOR

 **Red pigtails [09:54]  
**How could you not tell us?!?! ME?!!!???!  

 **Shit for brains [09:54]  
**SPEND*

 **Shit for brains [09:55]  
**HOLYDAYS*

 **Shit for brains [09:55]  
**PROFWSSOR*

 **Shit for brains [09:55]  
**PROFESSOR*

 **Shit for brains [09:55]  
**SHIT

 **Red pigtails [09:55]  
**I can’t believe it

 **Caterpies [09:55]  
**Levi? Is that true?

 **Levi [09:55]  
**Mh

 **Shit for brains [09:56]  
**YOU TRAITOR

 **Shit for brains [09:56]  
**HOW COME YOU WAITED SO LONG TO TROLL US?!?!

 **Shit for brains [09:56]  
**TELL*

 **Caterpies [09:56]  
**I think he did it on purpose, so that we couldn’t say anything to him in person.

 **Red pigtails [09:56]  
**OF COURSE HE DID

 **Red pigtails [09:56]  
**BIG BRO

 **Red pigtails [09:56]  
**YOU SO DON’T WANT TO SEE ME RIGHT KNOW

 **Red pigtails [09:56]  
**I’M GOING TO KILL YOU

 **Caterpies [09:57]  
**Can someone send me a photo of this Professor of his?

 **Caterpies [09:57]  
**Is he much older than you, Levi?

 **Levi [09:57]  
**Not by much. He is 31.

 **Red pigtails [09:57]  
**AND HE IS HOT. LEVI HAS BEEN DROOLING ON HIM FOR YEARS.

 **Levi [09:57]  
**He is not my professor anymore, you know

 **Shit for brains [09:57]  
**SO YOU JUMPED ON HIM?

 **Levi [09:57]  
**Pretty much, yeah

 **Red pigtails [09:58]  
**Omg!

 **Shit for brains [09:58]  
**OMG!!!!!!!

 **Caterpies [09:58]  
**Mh, congratulations?

 **Levi [09:58]  
**Thanks. Gotta go, he’s here.

 **Shit for brains [09:58]  
**WERE THE FUCK DO YOU THINJ YOU’RE GOING

 **Red pigtails [09:58]  
**YOU JUST NEED TO TRY…

 **Shit for brains [09:58]  
**COME BACK HERE

 **Shit for brains [09:58]  
**LEVI

 **Red pigtails [09:58]  
**DON’T SHUT YOUR PHONE ON US LIKE THIS, YOU DUMBASS!!

 **Caterpies [09:58]  
**Have fun, I guess! 

  
Levi hid a smile behind his scarf and turned his phone in silent mode, putting it into his bag when he saw Eren’s car stop in front of the dorms. He opened the passenger door and got in, slamming it almost immediately to preserve the pleasant warmth of the vehicle. He turned around and found the older man staring at him with a calm smile, eyes boring into his with too much intensity and nervousness for the distance between them.

“Hi.”

“Hi to you. You’re early.”

“Barely, just a couple of minutes. Besides, you were already waiting outside.”

“What can I say, I was impatient.”

Eren grinned at him.

“To see me?”

Levi wanted to retort with some kind of joke, and as much as he loved playing with Eren’s occasional naivety, I didn’t want to ruin the moment.

“That and spending the following two weeks in a real apartment.”

“I knew you were after my wealth, jeez.”

“It’s not like you’re rich, stupid. If anything, I’m after your body.”

“That’s for sure.”

“Mmh.”

Levi leaned over the console and raised his arms toward Eren, running his hands along the dark green button down’s collar, over his shoulder in a slow, teasing caress, then down on his chest, following his own movements with his eyes, before stopping on his hips. He looked up, smiling at the ardent, breath-consuming gaze Eren was giving him, charging the air around them with a well-known electricity to the couple.

”Are you testing me?”

”Not really. And anyway, it’s not like I would even have to try that hard.”

”True.”

Pulling back, Levi’s hand brushed Eren’s crotch and he heard the sudden intake of breath of the older one. He feigned indifference.

“Let’s go, before I do something very, very stupid in front of my workplace and get fired for it.”

Levi’s lips curved upward.

“We wouldn’t want that, yeah. Let’s go.”

Eren breathed in sharply, then turned toward the wheel and started the car. Waiting for the holydays had been hell, but Levi was finally ready for heaven to come and stay for two, blissful weeks.


End file.
